


That Roommate... Thing!

by VintageJacqui



Category: Nagron - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/pseuds/VintageJacqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir are best friends and now roommates. A drunken Nasir makes Agron question how deep their relationship actually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fingernails on Flesh

Agron felt his heart slam against his ribcage when the door to his bedroom burst open and slammed against the wall.

“Shhhhhhhhh.” Someone whispered in the dark.

Agron leaned up a little in bed breathing rapidly. He could hear a soft chuckling and feet shuffling across the carpet. Agron swiped a hand over his clammy forehead. It was just Nasir coming home drunk. Agron had offered to let Nasir move in with him a few months ago after Nasir had literally had the week from hell. He lost his job and his apartment on the same day and then his douchebag brother had refused to lend him any money to tide him over meaning that he had lost out on an apartment, in his building, which happened to be to let at just the right time. Nasir had actually spent two nights sleeping in his car before Agron found out and told Nasir that he wasn’t arguing and that he would be moving in with him till he found his feet.

A temporary arrangement had soon turned into a permanent one. They hadn’t actually talked about it but they suited being roommates. They had been friends for years. Best friends really and they were pretty much inseparable since they first met at a party thrown by Agron’s late brother Duro. They just clicked. Now Nasir had finally been getting his life back on track and had been approached by a few talent agencies and even a small independent film company who had seen Nasir’s showreel. Agron couldn’t be annoyed that Nasir had gone out to celebrate a little.

“Uughh” Agron choked on a breath when Nasir landed on top of him, his knee pressing into Agron’s chest. “Jesus Nasir! Try not to crush me!” Agron flipped Nasir onto the other side of the bed where he lay flopped and giggling. Agron slung a lazy arm around Nasir’s shoulders.

 It never felt weird whenever they occasionally slept in the same bed after watching a movie or just talking until they drifted off to sleep.

“I have had a green singer and a red mojito tonight Aggy! Ha! Is my tongue purple?”

Agron imagined Nasir had stuck his tongue out but couldn’t be sure in the darkness.

“It’s a stinger not a singer you twit. And I very much doubt that’s all you’ve had!”

Agron laughed and pulled the duvet over Nasir still shaking with laughter. Nasir tucked his head under Agron’s chin and shuffled around getting comfortable. Agron realised that Nasir was fully clothed, shoes and jacket still on, while he was in just his boxers. Nasir couldn’t be too comfortable but he was getting sleepy again so didn’t really care that much.

“You know what!” Nasir yelled into Agron’s eardrum making him jump out of his skin like those times you feel like you are falling when you go to sleep. “We should make bread!”

“You’re crazy!” Agron sighed and propped his chin on Nasir’s forehead in a feeble attempt to stop Nasir wriggling. Nasir’s hair was soft and warm and Agron’s eyes slipped closed contentedly.

“I’m Hungary... hungry I mean!” Nasir was laughing again and turned on his side to squeeze even closer to Agron.

“You’re drunk.” Agron said through a yawn.

Nasir’s laughing changed to a low rumble and his breathing was shallow. Nasir dragged his fingernails in one swift movement up Agron’s naked thigh.

“You’re sexy.” Nasir practically purred, voice slurred from drink and exhaustion.

Agron jerked his body away from Nasir to the very edge of the bed. His heart was pounding. Where had that come from?

“Nasir what the…?!” Agron stopped short at the sound of soft snoring coming from Nasir’s sleeping body.

Nasir wasn’t gay. Definitely not gay. He had dated a girl, Kim something or other, for about twelve months but that was a few years ago now but Agron was sure he had been on loads of dates with girls since then. The fact that Agron was gay had never been an issue between them and they had always been quite tactile with each other without any awkwardness or feelings that it was inappropriate.

Agron’s heartbeat was slowing down and he settled back down in bed keeping his distance from Nasir. He had been instantly attracted to Nasir when he first met him but after learning he was straight he was happy to just be friends with the guy. Even more so when their friendship had gone from strength to strength to the point where Agron couldn’t believe he had lived so long without him. Friends though. Nothing more.

This was new territory for Agron. It must have been a joke. A drunken slip of the tongue. A misunderstanding. Agron told himself this to try and relax and get back to sleep. Something in how Nasir had spoken though.  The feel of Nasir’s nails scraping over Agron’s skin made his heart start to race again and he fought off a shudder.

“Don’t be an idiot.” He cautioned himself and turned his back on Nasir. It took him another hour before he finally got to sleep.<br />  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br />  
Agron woke to the smell of something delicious wafting from the kitchen. He breathed in deeply and stretched his long lean body, giving his stomach a good scratch. He let his arms spread out to the sides, the fingers on his left hand brushing stiff fabric. Nasir’s jacket was scrunched up next to Agron and last night washed over him like a crashing wave. Agron bit his lip. It did happen then. God’s!

Agron swung his legs out of bed and pulled on some jeans and a faded t shirt. He padded out into the kitchen to see Nasir chopping tomatoes and stirring something in a saucepan at the same time. Unlike every other normal person he had ever met Nasir fed his hangover, never feeling nauseous at the sight of food after a booze binge. He felt his hands ball into fists so made an effort to relax and act as normal as possible.

“Hey, you’re up!” Nasir said cheerfully, flinging the tomatoes into the pan. “I’m making tomatoes on toast. You hungry? I have a weird craving for bread this morning!”

Yeah, he definitely didn’t remember what he said or did last night. Agron should have felt relieved but oddly he felt strangely disappointed. He frowned and stayed quiet.

“Agron? You ok?” Nasir waved a plate in front of Agron’s nose with a smile.

Agron cleared his throat and forced a smile. “Yeah, sorry man, still half asleep.” Agron took the plate and grabbed a fork off the counter. “You make any good connections at the film thing last night?” He shoved a forkful of food into his mouth and groaned at the taste. “Gods that’s amazing.”

“Thanks, and yeah there were a few people there who weren’t completely up themselves. I’m going to meet up with a few of them in a bit.” Nasir talked between mouthfuls of food and kept his eyes on Agron, not quite smiling but with softness to his face that made Agron fidget on the stool. If he did remember last night Nasir was giving nothing away.

A silence grew between them until Agron stood and took his plate over to the sink, the sound of metal on ceramic sounding out of place in the quiet room.

“I’ll clean up if you need to get going.” Agron spoke over his shoulder but didn’t meet Nasir’s eyes. For fuck’s sake! How could two words and a fleeting touch make Agron feel like he was made out of jelly? “You did the cooking after all.” Agron turned and took Nasir’s plate off the counter keeping his eyes down.

“Thanks. I might be home late. Don’t wait up.” Nasir bounded towards the door and left.

Agron exhaled, not realising that he had been holding his breath. He shuffled away from the sink and parked himself heavily on the stool. ‘It’s ok. It’s fine’ he thought. He dropped his head down so his forehead bumped on the countertop. It was not ok. The crush Agron had been carrying for Nasir all these years had been ignited. Agron realised his feelings for Nasir weren’t just for friendship. He liked Nasir. Really liked him. It had only gotten worse when Nasir moved in. Agron was so fucked.

Agron sighed and sat up, his hand absently running up his thigh where Nasir had touched him. He was just going to have to forget it. There wasn’t an issue if he didn’t make it an issue. The clock on the wall chimed and Agron cursed. He was going to be late for work. Again. Leaving the dishes unwashed in the sink Agron grabbed his bag off the floor in the hall and scooped up his keys. Turning back to the sink he waved his hands at them. He would wash up when he got home. Before Nasir had chance to see he hadn’t done them.

Opening the front door, heart and mind humming wildly, Agron secretly hoped Nasir came home a little drunk again tonight.</p>


	2. Oh!? So that's the thing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir are best friends and now roommates. A drunken Nasir makes Agron question how deep their relationship actually is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Nasir's POV after the events of the first chapter.

It had happened gradually. Nasir first noticed it after he had been rummaging through a despicable (even for his standards) pile of dirty clothes on his bedroom floor looking for anything half clean to wear. Their washing machine had broken and they had stupidly put off buying another as soon as it had happened. Nasir stood and kicked the stinky clothes in frustration. He smirked slightly and crept into Agron’s bedroom. He was still asleep so Nasir didn’t waste time and grabbed a t shirt out of one of the drawers before creeping out again. It would be a little too big but it was clean so it didn’t matter. Agron was far more concerned with keeping clothes clean than Nasir and hadn’t suffered with the temporary lack of the washing machine. Nasir on the other hand wasn’t as organised and had quickly run out of anything decent. Agron would make a big show and dance about Nasir stealing his clothes when he found out and Nasir chuckled at the thought! Agron liked to pretend he was a huge drama queen just to get Nasir to fall about laughing. Nasir headed for the front door and as he walked pulled the t shirt over his head and just happened to breathe in deeply as the fabric passed over his face. Agron. It smelled like Agron. And Nasir’s heart had skipped a beat. 

That was six months ago.

Nasir kept noticing the way Agron stuck his tongue out between his teeth when he was reading or concentrating on something. He was sure he had seen Agron do this a hundred times before but for some reason Nasir couldn’t seem to take his eyes off him whenever he did it now. He hadn’t known what it was about it. Such a simple thing. Back then he had been oblivious. 

Agron liked to tickle Nasir. He did it because he knew Nasir was particularly sensitive when it came to tickling. This wasn’t gentle tickling but rough and playful and Agron did it purely to get Nasir laughing again when he was feeling sad. But instead of punching Agron on the arm or rubbing his knuckles hard on Agron’s scalp while the two of them laughed so hard they had tears running down their faces, Nasir was jumpy about Agron touching him. His large hands felt larger and the touches felt softer and Nasir had pushed him away with a little more annoyance than he was used to. Agron had frowned at Nasir but as soon as quick as it appeared the frown faded and Agron laughed again and ruffled Nasir’s hair.

It was maybe a month since the t shirt incident when it hit him. What the ‘thing’ was. Agron had been out for dinner. On a date with a man he had met at the gym. Some idiot called Freddie for god’s sake. Nasir had looked up from the laptop he had perched on his knee and, not that he was spying, just happened to catch the end of a goodbye kiss before Agron had shut the door. It was chaste and sweet and Agron had a dreamy look on his face when he closed the door. Agron actually leaned against the door for a minute just smiling to himself. Unaware of Nasir sitting on the sofa watching him. Nasir who was now glaring at him. Shooting mental daggers straight through the door hoping that they sliced through the wood and knocked bloody Freddie off his feet and sent him tumbling down the stairs.

Nasir was in love with Agron. He had shot off the sofa, laptop crashing to the floor. He remembered shouting ‘Fuck’ and Agron striding into the room, torn from his blissful stupor by Nasir crashing about and cursing. Nasir couldn’t look at Agron at all and after seizing the laptop from off the floor he practically ran into the first open room available and slammed the door behind him. Thinking about it he did see the irony that he was acting the drama queen then!

“Nasir! You alright man. You throwing up in there?” Agron’s voice was filled to the brim with concern.

“Yeah… yeah…” Nasir managed to croak out a response and realised he was in the bathroom. Which was good because he did feel like at any minute he was going to spew. “I’m ok just leave me be for a bit.” Nasir sat on the floor and leaned his head against the bathtub taking in quick shuddering breaths. He heard Agron edge away from the door but knew he hadn’t gone far. Agron was never too far away when Nasir needed him. 

He had stayed in the bathroom for about half an hour before he started to feel like a total idiot. He could hear Agron pacing through the door and it had calmed him somewhat. He needed to process this giant boulder of information so decided the best thing to do was to keep quiet about it. Act like everything was fine while he got to grips with the idea. He opened the bathroom door to find Agron perched on the sofa obviously waiting for Nasir to emerge. Agron had taken Nasir’s face in his hands and looked deep into his eyes. Green eyes searching brown for answers. “Are you sick?” Agron had said and Nasir had virtually melted. Agron was so caring. Nasir told him something about bad sushi and gingerly stepped out of Agron’s grasp telling him he just needed to lie down. Agron had let him but checked in on Nasir after about an hour carrying a glass of water and some dry toast. “Might help your stomach settle.” Agron patted Nasir’s knee before he left.

Yep this acting normal was going to be difficult when Agron was as adorable as a puppy wearing a knitted jumper sleeping with kitten on its head. Nasir was fucked.

Two nights ago Nasir had his first dream about Agron. He had been handling his new feelings quite well up until then. Agron hadn’t seen moron face Freddie again. Something about discovering he had a kink for dressing up before sex. “I’m not prejudice or anything but dressing up like a woodland animal isn’t exactly a turn on for me.” Nasir had nearly choked on his pizza when Agron had told him that. It made him feel better learning Agron hadn’t slept with Freddie the squirrel either. Agron hadn’t seen anyone else since then but he seemed happy enough. They had been getting along fine and the weeks rolled by easily. Until two nights ago.

Agron had asked Nasir out in the dream. He just came right out with it. Nasir had grinned like a kid on Christmas morning and gripped the back of Agron’s neck pulling him down so he was eye level with him. Agron licked his lips, that tongue, the one he knew he had been transfixed by was right there, a few inches from his face. Nasir leaned in and pushed Agron’s mouth open with his tongue. Sliding his tongue over full, juicy lips and tangling with Agron’s tongue hiding inside. It tasted sweet and hot and Nasir twirled the tip of his tongue underneath needing to feel and taste every part. It was slow and deep and desperate. Agron had cupped Nasir’s face in his hands and broke away from the kiss making Nasir moan. “I take it that’s a yes.” He mumbled into Nasir’s mouth. “Yes, god Agron. Yes!” And then Nasir was pressed against the wall. Agron’s kiss was harder now and he was pushing his hips into Nasir rolling forward, increasing the heat and friction between them. Nasir gripped at Agron’s ass. Chased Agron’s lips with his mouth. Fast and sloppy but amazing. Agron was making noises Nasir had never imagined he would be causing. But it was his turn to whimper when Agron lifted him up off the ground, back still pressed to the wall and guided Nasir to wrap his legs around his waist by gently pulling his thighs apart. It was excruciatingly hot.

Nasir woke with a start, dripping with sweat. He reached his hand down between his legs and found he was almost painfully hard and leaking on to his stomach where his cock was resting heavily. Sliding his length with trembling fingers he had closed his eyes and tried to imagine how the dream could have ended. He bucked his hips up trying to get into some form of rhythm but he was jerking so erratically he eventually gave up trying. He stroked and squeezed at himself and his other hand rubbed over his nipples making the sensitive buds stand up responsively. He was close. It was quick and he felt his orgasm rising as he pumped faster and faster. Agron’s face was all he could see and he bit down on his clenched fist as he came stifling a cry and forcing Agron’s name back down his throat. 

Collapsing into the covers he lay there used up and exhausted but happy. He wanted this. Wanted Agron and was actually ready to admit it to himself and to his best friend. His best friend. His best friend who had never hinted that he liked Nasir in that way. Never made a pass at him or tried to drunkenly grope him. He had never thought about Nasir that way because ‘Duh, Nasir is straight.’ His happy state had quickly turned to despair. Just because Agron was gay and Nasir had fallen for him didn’t mean the feeling would be mutual. He never considered that he could actually loose Agron all together if he didn’t handle the situation delicately. With a sigh he got out of bed early to clean himself up in the shower and think about what to do next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nasir pressed his forehead to the front door. He was a bit drunk again. He had only had three beers but he hadn’t been entirely sober from the night before. He had not handled the situation well after all. He had woken up next to Agron whose face was screwed up in confusion even in his sleep. Nasir remembered falling onto Agron and rambling about bread or singing or visiting Hungary. It was a bit fuzzy. But he definitely remembered that he had pawed at Agron like a horny teenager and told him he was ‘sexy’. Jesus. The worst thing though was that before he had passed out he had felt Agron wrench himself away. He had felt hurt. Actual pain when he had woken up. He understood of course. He had acted without thinking and shocked Agron. 

He has crept out of the bed and did the first thing he could think of. Cook. Keeping his mind off his stupid behaviour. Agron had ambled out of the bedroom not long after and did his best to avoid looking at Nasir. He was tempted to blurt out everything there and then but he didn’t want to freak Agron out any more and push him away. Somewhere Nasir couldn’t reach him. Instead he pretended he was meeting some new possible work connections and left as quickly as possible. Wandering around aimlessly all day Nasir had tried to think of the right things to say when he saw Agron again. He was going to tell the truth and whatever the outcome he would handle it. Keeping quiet was killing him so he just needed to know how Agron felt. Good or bad.

The Dutch courage had come later in the night. To steady his nerves he had told himself. Now, standing slumped on the door he kind of thought it was a mistake. He was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. But he needed to know. He placed his key in the lock and placed his hand on the door handle. He wasn’t shaking. He turned the handle and opened the door.


	3. Where Agron thinks he is a total dick...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir are best friends and now roommates. A drunken Nasir makes Agron question how deep their relationship actually is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Agron's POV about the events of the last few months up to Nasir's drunken grope.

Agron hadn’t waited up on purpose. Nasir had told him not to before he had flown out the door that morning. He told himself he wasn’t ‘waiting up’ when he stretched out on the sofa and scanned the million satellite channels looking for something to keep his mind occupied. It was late and he was tired but he thought ‘Hey, it’s Saturday night, I can sleep in tomorrow. Why go to bed? Yeah. Keep telling yourself that moron.’ Wanting to see Nasir had nothing to do with it.

A documentary on The Brisbane Broncos caught his eye. Damn. Only five minutes left. Agron peeled his body off the sofa and rubbed his eyes. A beer is what he needed right now. Heading to the kitchen he passed by a line of photographs in frames running horizontally across the wall. Agron’s eyes trailed lazily over them smiling at memories and wild nights out captured in time peering back at him. He stopped to look at one picture where Duro was standing on a table just about to launch himself onto Agron’s unsuspecting back. His friend Donar was in the picture just slightly out of shot. He was laughing so hard beer, or whatever he had been drinking, was spurting out of his nose. It was caught mid-air in the photo. Agron didn’t even know who had taken the picture. A wave of sadness overtook him, the sting of Duro’s absence still as sharp as ever, and he moved on.  
The next few photos were of his other family members, Nasir didn’t have, or want, any of his own on the wall. Agron stopped again, leaning close to the last frame. It was a photo Crixus had taken at a garden party thrown for Naevia’s last birthday. It wasn’t posed, Agron hated those stupid ‘say cheese’ posed photographs. Crixus must have been just snapping away at random and caught people naturally having a good time. Agron was standing with his arm over Nasir’s shoulder, something Agron was now harshly aware of being his natural action whenever he stood near his friend. They were looking at each other and laughing, open mouths, teeth bright, eyes creased. Agron could just about see the curl of Nasir’s fingers placed comfortably around Agron’s waist. They were happy. Agron was happy. Something twisted in Agron’s heart. The photo was a little blurred, Crixus was no David Bailey, but it just happened that it was only the background that was blurred. Nasir and himself were in perfect clarity. If only things were that simple now. Feeling gloomy and more than a little confused he pulled a cold beer from the fridge and retreated back to watch some more crap on TV.

Agron settled down on the sofa placing a cushion under his head. He felt the ghost of Nasir’s fingers on his skin again. It had been happening all day. It was ridiculous. But there was something nagging at him that made him question if he actually was being ridiculous. He knew Nasir was drunk last night but there must have been some reason for him to do what he did. Something had definitely changed between them recently. Nasir had moved in maybe eight months ago and everything was fine. They settled into a good routine. Agron’s hours at the sports clinic where he worked meant that Nasir had the apartment to himself during the day to learn lines or study. They didn’t really argue, except for silly things. After a while though, Agron had noticed that Nasir had seemed to be avoiding him. Nasir was edgy around him and Agron would catch Nasir watching him sometimes with an odd look on his face.

Agron knew what kind of man he was. His heart and personality were as big as his stature and he could never seem to do things by halves. He had found it hard to keep any personal relationship going for any serious amount of time because the guys he met couldn’t deal with his emotions. Agron’s friends and family knew him well enough to know what he was like especially Nasir. They had always accepted him for who he was. But any new boyfriend soon got a bit overwhelmed and always ended it with him. He didn’t think he had ever been in love though because he hadn’t taken any of the break ups badly. His mind drifted to Nasir. He thought about what it would be like if Nasir wasn’t so unfairly straight. They could be good together. Great even. He would be able to kiss his perfect mouth, sleep wrapped around him, have mind blowing sex with him. Agron felt his cheeks go red at the thought. But Nasir’s change in behaviour towards him these last few months rang alarm bells in his mind. Agron shook his head. He was wishing for something that could never happen. Being in love with your best friend and not being able to do anything about it was torture. Except he had been trying to do something about it.

A wave of guilt hit Agron and groaning he stood and strode into the kitchen to grab another beer. He grabbed the entire case instead and slumped back on the sofa. He hadn’t realised what he was doing at first but not long after Nasir moved in he had unconsciously started being a lot more attentive and tactile with Nasir. He made sure Nasir was eating properly because he knew Nasir would sometimes forget to eat all day if someone didn’t point it out to him. Agron had attempted to make elaborate meals but couldn’t cook for the life of him. Instead he kept it simple and enjoyed the way Nasir wolfed down anything Agron put in front of him. It had started innocently enough.

Agron’s big heart though wouldn’t let him rest. It knew what it wanted. He inadvertently became a lot more handsy with Nasir. He would put his hand on Nasir’s lower back to move Nasir if he was in the way or sit a little too close when they slobbed out watching TV but Nasir didn’t notice any of it. It was driving Agron mad. There was one moment where he knew he had gone too far. Nasir had come home one day with a look on his face that Agron knew was his ‘rejection face.’

“Interview didn’t go great huh.” Agron had walked over to Nasir who stood with his back on the closed front door his head dropped down, chin on chest. Agron hated seeing Nasir like this. He was a talented actor. Agron didn’t know much about what actors had to go through but he knew what was good and what wasn’t. Nasir had played a heroin addict in his last play and Agron had found himself crying at the end of Nasir’s harrowing performance. Not that he had ever told Nasir he was a big blubbering baby.

“I wasn’t right for the part.” Nasir mumbled and Agron’s heart constricted. He resisted the urge to stroke Nasir’s hair from his face.

“Bullshit. They must have been deranged.” 

Agron pulled on Nasir’s beaten up leather jacket and moved him into the kitchen.

“You want a cookie?” 

Agron put on his biggest grin, dimples and everything. Nasir smiled and nodded but it wasn’t enough. Agron wanted Nasir to forget about his crappy day and be happy again. One thing that never failed. A good tickle. Agron hummed to himself and moved to the cupboard behind Nasir to ‘look for the cookies.’

“Come ere you” 

Agron pounced on Nasir and tickled under his ribs and under his arms in a way he knew would have Nasir in stitches in seconds. It had worked a million times before. Nasir struggled against him and broke away from Agron’s octopus arms. He had shoved Agron in the chest. Not hard but enough to make Agron stop short.

“Cut it out will ya.” Nasir said. A little snap in his voice.

Agron frowned but caught himself and laughed to cover his tracks. Nasir was acting weird. Had Agron had been pushing his overbearing, stupid, big gay self all over Nasir and he didn’t like it? Agron felt sick at the thought. He never meant to make Nasir uncomfortable and he forced a pretty fake laugh and rumpled Nasir’s hair to make sure he knew Agron was just being friendly.

After that Agron decided he needed to get laid. He had to forget about this childish infatuation with Nasir. 

Enter Freddie. Agron was a physiotherapist at a sports rehabilitation centre so there was no end of hot athletes to choose from. Agron didn’t have to wait long until someone used a terrible pick up line on him.

“I think I should sue you. You’re so hot I had to have a pacemaker put in just to look at you.”

“Fucking hell. I should sue you for that line.” Agron smiled at the man sitting and blushing on his rehab table.

Freddie had come to the clinic to recover from having a pacemaker fitted due to having a congenital heart block, a condition that Agron also had so he had taken a special interest in Freddie’s rehab. They had hit it off immediately, despite Freddie’s poor flirting ability, and Agron agreed to a date. He didn’t tell Nasir. He saw Freddie for a few weeks at the clinic, helping to sort out an exercise plan and helping him to understand the ins and outs of his condition. They went on more and more dates and he actually did like the guy. After a particularly great date, a night at the rugby and a meal at his favourite Italian afterwards Agron was really having a good time. However much he tried though Nasir was never far from his thoughts.

Agron hadn’t felt ready to take their relationship to the next level with Freddie, his feelings for Nasir were still confusing him and he thought the dating part would be enough of a distraction for now. Even though he could tell Freddie was practically gagging for it he wasn’t pushy. Agron silently thanked Freddie for that now. After the great date though Agron had kissed Freddie a bit deeper than usual and snaked his tongue into his mouth. It tasted minty and sweet thanks to the gum Freddie had popped into his mouth after eating the most garlicky pasta known to man at the restaurant. The kiss tasted good.

“Next time I’d like to come in, if you want me to?” Freddie had whispered dirtily in Agron’s ear and god damn it Agron had shuddered and nodded stupidly before closing the door. He had pretty much swooned. And then Nasir. He had heard Nasir thrashing around in the living room and thought for a second he was having some sort of fit. He caught a glimpse of Nasir rushing into the bathroom and his heart froze. 

“Nasir! You alright man. You throwing up in there?” He had yelled through the door, panic making the blood rush loudly in his ears.

“Yeah… yeah…”

He heard Nasir respond but Agron wasn’t convinced. He was about to open the bathroom door to… to what?! Hold Nasir’s hair up or rub his back? But he stopped himself. He wasn’t Nasir’s boyfriend and never would be. So he paced up and down like a man possessed instead. At least Nasir hadn’t been able to see him in such a state. He wanted so much to tell Nasir that he was the only one he wanted to care about.

“I’m ok just leave me be for a bit.”

Leave me be. Agron heard him loud and clear.

When Nasir crept out of the bathroom after what felt like a lifetime he looked a little pale but ok. Agron had his hands on Nasir’s face before he realised what he was doing but he couldn’t help it. Nasir just wanted to get away from him through and went to lie down. He took Nasir something for his stomach a bit later and was relieved to see Nasir looking a little better. He called Freddie after leaving Nasir to get some rest and arranged to meet him the next day.

It felt weird being on the other side of a break up and he really did feel a bit sad, but more for Freddie than for himself. He hadn’t meant to be a fucking cock tease.

“I’m just not ready for a relationship right now. I didn’t want to lead you on, really, it’s just…”

“Is there someone else?” Freddie had asked.

Agron had looked at his hands. He considered lying to him, spare his feelings a little, but he had never been any good at it. Looking back at Freddie he could already see that he knew what Agron was going to say.

“Yeah, there kind of is. I’m sorry.”

Agron had told Nasir about Freddie when he got home. He blurted out something about Freddie and the first thing that came to mind was about him using an animal costume for foreplay which made Nasir laugh so much he thought he was going to have to do the Heimlich on him. Agron smiled at the thought. Nasir had started to act like himself again after that and they got back into their old routine. Best friends. Agron accepted he was to live a life of misery for the foreseeable future but luckily he loved Nasir in more than one way so was happy enough to have his friend back.

Agron finished his second beer and considered opening a third. He looked at the clock on the DVD player. 00:56am. Last night had fucked everything up again. He needed to ask Nasir what had happened. It was unfair to himself and to Nasir to ignore… whatever this was, any longer. He had to grit his teeth and grow some balls. That third beer was starting to look more and more tempting. He opened it and took a swig. Then he heard the clink of a key in the front door and tipped the bottle up a little too much sending an icy cold river of beer down the front of his vest.

“Shitting fucking shit!!” Yes. Always the drama queen.

There was a creaking as the handle was turned and Agron looked around to see Nasir walking through the front door.


	4. AC/DC - really a recipe for love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir are best friends and now roommates. A drunken Nasir makes Agron question how deep their relationship actually is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my wonderful Nagron worker bees for helping me finish this chapter - optimisticpessimism, copperpippin, sandstone-dreams and citymusings - you are all so sweet for your suggestions, opinions, kind words and everything in between! I always feel better when I am struggling with a fic just knowing you guys are ready to help without a second thought! Thanks so much!! <3

“Shitting fucking shit!!”

Agron pulled the soaked vest away from his body where it was clinging uncomfortably and shook the fabric away from his skin. 

“Your vocabulary puts Shakespeare to shame you know!” Nasir laughed as he kicked off his trainers and joined Agron in the living room.

“I did take a poetry class in school thank you. That kind of talent is hard to shake!” Agron looked at Nasir smiling sarcastically. His cheeks were flushed a rosy pink and Agron cursed himself for being turned on by just the sight of Nasir. He looked away quickly not wanting to let his eyes linger too long.

“Erm… you have a good day? Those people you met up with, did anything happen with that?” Agron backed out of the room. He wanted to get away from Nasir and change his clothes. Look at least half presentable. His vest was starting to stick to his chest and he smelled like a brewery. But Nasir was following him like a shadow his eyes sharp and shining like a cat stalking its prey. Agron continued to back away until his ass hit the kitchen counter and he was forced to stop. 

“It was fine. I don’t think anything is going to come of it but, yeah I made some good connections at least.” Nasir took another step towards Agron who was starting to look like a gargantuan deer caught in headlights.

“So, you want a beer?” Agron swerved around and put the counter between their bodies. He was not acting as calm and sure as he had hoped. It was Nasir’s fault for always looking so fucking hot that he couldn’t concentrate. And what was with the dumb small talk? So much for asking Nasir straight out what was going on between them. He hated to admit it but he was afraid. But how Nasir was looking at him. The tension in the room screamed sex but this was Nasir. He didn’t actually know if this was something they had both thought about.

“Yeah sure.” Swaying slightly Nasir stepped closer to Agron and parked himself on a stool and shrugged his jacket off and letting it casually drop on the floor. “You should take your top off.”

Agron’s eyes widened and his cheeks burned like someone had slapped him round the face.

“What?” He stared open mouthed until he saw Nasir nod. “Oh! Yeah the beer. It does feel a bit gross actually… I’ll erm go and change.”

“Are you okay? You’re acting a bit mental.” Nasir slipped off the stool and opened the fridge. The coolness hit his face and he sighed. The anticipation of what he was about to do was making him flush, almost like he had a fever. They were both acting a bit weird truth be told. 

“Yeah… I’m fine.” Agron’s voice was muffled his vest being tugged over his head.

Nasir could hear mumbling coming from Agron’s bedroom. The words ‘… I am fucking mental…’ drifted faintly to him teasing his lip into a curled half smile.

Nasir took the beers and went into the living room placing the bottles on the coffee table. Crouching by the TV he carefully took a DVD from the Jenga-like stack on the floor. Placing the disk into the machine he grabbed the remote and snuggled down on the sofa drawing his legs up and leaning into a big squashy cushion. Agron’s cushion. A present from his mum that he laughed about with Nasir. Telling him ‘She must think I’m an old woman who likes shit like cushions and soft blankets and other kinds of… granny shit.’ The truth was he loved that kind of thing. Nasir had lost count of the times he had found Agron sound asleep, face buried in his granny cushion when he couldn’t get any sleep in his own bed. It smelled like his aftershave and slightly of his sweat. Nasir bit his lip and he was unconsciously wringing his hands together.

The first few bars of ‘Back In Black’ and Agron was hurtling into the living room, leaping over the back of the sofa and landing ungracefully in a heap by Nasir’s feet. ‘Iron Man’ was his favourite film and Nasir hadn’t planned to put it on. No, no. He just fancied watching it is all and if Agron had to sit next to him to watch it that was just coincidence. All traces of the weird awkwardness of the last few minutes were dissolving. The lightning bolt of a smile that Agron had, but didn’t fully know the effect of, was lighting up his face. Nasir jabbed a toe into his friend’s leg and they both laughed. This was good. He was relaxing. Nasir didn’t want to rush anything.

“Robert Downey Jr is so fucking awesome. And the soundtrack! Genius!” Agron tapped his hands on his legs happily nodding his head in time with the music. The tight feeling in Nasir’s stomach began to settle and he remembered what it was like not to feel on edge around Agron. Letting his feet fall to the floor he leaned forward and took his beer from the table taking a long swig. The black cord he used to tie his hair up had been digging into his head so threading his fingers behind his head he untied the cord and felt his hair drop easily down his back. Taking another quick sip of beer he adjusted his position so when he leaned back into the sofa his arm brushed against Agron’s.

Agron looked at Nasir out of the corner of his eye. Nasir’s hair was so temptingly touchable Agron wanted to run his fingers through it, feel the soft strands against his mouth, tug on it hard enough to make the little man moan. His arm warm against the smooth cotton of Nasir’s t shirt and his fingers were itching to reach out and grab handfuls of inky black hair. Nasir moved a fraction closer. Fabric tickled the soft hairs on his bicep. Wait? Was that?

“Is that mine?” Agron reached over and tugged at the sleeve watching Nasir’s face. There was unmistakable blush rising high on his cheekbones and even tinting the top of his ears. He shifted uncomfortably and Agron couldn’t help but smile. “Who knew I was living with a thief! I’ve been looking for that you know it’s my favourite gym shirt!”

“Oh… I uh. Oh yeah I borrowed it. I didn’t steal it actually! It was when the washer broke and I was desperate. Why else would I want to wear your shirt? You have awful taste.” He elbowed Agron in the ribs and got a swat on the thigh in return. Agron’s hand rested on his own leg mere centimetres from Nasir’s. 

“I’ll pretend to believe you. Wouldn’t want to embarrass you.” Agron smirked but kept his eyes on the film.

“Embarrass me? How?” Genuinely confused Nasir looked away from the TV to the smug face agonisingly close to him.

“Dude, you’re still wearing my ‘awful’ shirt.” Agron laughed, mouth widening to show a flash of teeth.

“Shut up.” Nasir elbowed him again and turned away placing his hand back next to Agron’s but keeping a centimetre of air between them. 

The film continued to play and they sat in comfortable silence each stealing quick glances at each other and somehow managing to avoid catching the other out. Letting a small contented sigh slip from his mouth Agron shuffled his bum around so that he was all but lying down. A small sliver of skin, just below his belly button, peeped out when he shifted. It was barely anything, the smallest hint of flesh. So of course, all Nasir could think about was running his tongue over the sun kissed skin.

Nasir moved his little finger brushing it lightly against Agron’s hand. Agron didn’t move but when Nasir sneaked a glance at him his eyes were on their barely touching fingers and his tongue had appeared between his teeth. Nasir kept going, adding another finger, touching the joints and bones and the contrast of smooth and rough skin. He finally slid his whole hand over and scraped his fingernails between Agron’s fingers forcing a sharp hiss from the German’s lips and making him jump a little.

“What are you doing?” It was only a whisper but Nasir heard a hundred questions hidden behind the one trembling from Agron’s mouth.

“Sshhh.” Fingertips stroked down towards Agron’s wrist gripping enough to feel the quickening pulse and rushing of blood. He traced his index finger along the muscular forearm in small circles, the wisps of golden hair moving under his soft touch. He felt Agron tense, his breath hitch so he shifted his position and leaned in placing light butterfly kisses to the crook of Agron’s arm. “It’s okay. It’s just me.”

Agron tentatively placed his free hand on the back of Nasir’s neck rubbing his thumb slowly through the silky hair to the skin below. ‘Gods I could die from touching this man’ Agron thought, his heart thumping painfully. “How is this happening?” He didn’t know if he had said it in his head or out loud but Nasir changed his position, leaning closer, a shy tongue flicking at the edge of Agron’s bicep his fingers digging into a denim covered thigh. He was dangerously close to Agron’s crotch, to the growing bulge pressing awkwardly into his fly. Nasir's teeth scraped over muscle and Agron almost thrust his hips up in response to the wave of pleasure that sparked through him.

“Wait…” A murmur that didn’t stop Nasir’s probing tongue. “Nasir, wait!” Agron raised his voice to get the panting Syrian’s attention.

It was Nasir’s turn to look like a startled animal. But this was worse. Agron saw the horrified look of rejection in those dark, glossy eyes. Nasir scrambled away to the far end of the sofa licking his lips and wrapping his arms around his knees. “I’m sorry. Shit, I thought you would like that… I thought… I’ve just totally fucked this up haven’t I?” 

Agron scooted a little closer. He didn’t like the sudden space between them and ached for Nasir’s hands and lips, fuck those amazing, beautiful lips, to be on him again. But Nasir was starting to panic and even though his head was spinning he needed to calm Nasir down. He grabbed hold of Nasir’s wrists which were still wrapped tightly around his knees.

“Just breathe, okay, Jesus fuck, calm down. It’s okay.” Agron had never been much use when it came to soothing anyone in distress. Well except for his brother. He had been the only one Agron could talk down from a window ledge, so to speak. No matter what trouble Duro got himself into Agron could always comfort him and sort everything out. With anyone else and he was too loud, too abrupt and eventually felt like he made a bad situation worse. But if he wanted to get some answers he needed Nasir to chill the fuck out. A few deep breaths and a long glug of beer seemed to do the trick. Was more alcohol really a good idea? 

Agron sat back, releasing Nasir’s wrists, missing the connection immediately. He waited for Nasir to say something. Anything! Looking sheepish Nasir looked up at Agron. He looked so small and cute and Agron couldn’t help it. He needed to feel that dark, delicious warmth again. His hands found their way back to Nasir’s wrists. Not too intimate but close enough to satisfy the need for contact.

“I’m sorry Agron. Really, I needed to talk to you and I ended up… I had a few drinks before I came home tonight to kind of, Dutch courage I guess, it just happened and… I need to talk to you about last night. What I said and… did.” The last word broke over Nasir’s lips like shattering glass. ‘What he did.’ Agron felt the phantom fingernails again and shuddered. 

“So you remember then?” Agron shook his head and smiled. Damn Nasir really was a fucking good actor. He hadn’t given anything away this morning. Sneaky bastard. “What’s going on with us? I haven’t imagined any of it have I? There is something between us… something more.”

“No.” Nasir’s hands had somehow snaked out of Agron’s grip and were sliding down his arms, clawing at him like he would float away if Nasir didn’t keep hold of him. “No you haven’t imagined anything. Not really. I just needed time to get my head around it. And last night, God's I was drunk and I couldn't help myself. I couldn't wait anymore, you felt so good lying next to me and it felt right.”

“Right.” He repeated the word, tasting it. It had felt right to him too but the suddenness of Nasir's intentions were overloading his brain. Nasir wasn't into guys so why now? Why him? Agron frowned and shook his head again in two sharp bursts. “No. I’m sorry but you’re really going to spell it out for me here, man. What the fuck is going on? You and the thing last night,” Agron fought to keep his cool but annoyance and shock was bubbling slowly to the surface threatening to explode ‘and now this, the stroking and kissing and dude! The way you were looking at me as if you wanted me, you know ‘like that’ and… You aren’t even gay!”

All this time he had wanted Nasir and he hadn’t even had inkling that his friend could or would ever return those feelings. Yeah, sometimes he imagined the looks he sometimes caught or the way Nasir touched him sometimes held some deeper meaning but he was sure he was just kidding himself. He was angry for missed opportunities and wasted time. He stared at Nasir trying to read his thoughts. He had gotten pretty good at it over the years and he could usually tell what Nasir was going to do before he did it but now – he was like a closed book. 

“I think I’m in love with you.” Nasir wished he could crawl under a rock and die. He had NOT meant to say that but Agron looked so confused and it was his fault. He knew Agron was attracted to him and hadn’t thought about how his girly cocktail fuelled grope had made Agron feel. He was thinking about how confusing this new I’m-in-love-with-my-guy-gay-gorgeous-best-friend business was for him that he had sort of overlooked that part.

Agron’s jaw literally dropped. Gob open wide which made Nasir laugh, nervously but still. That was… unexpected. Nasir was in love with him? This was. Well, fucking awesome. And shit a brick scary. His mouth was still hanging stupidly open so he snapped it shut clashing his teeth together. He considered telling Nasir that he had been in love with him since the day they met but didn’t want to freak the little man out anymore. Nasir said ‘I think’ though. That was interesting. He stored the thought away to explore more later.

“But…” Agron coughed to clear his throat. It was dry and raspy. Nasir’s pupils had blown his breathing heavy and strained. He shot up off the sofa, knees knocking against Agron’s when he barrelled past him.

Agron stood slowly, that fifth… sixth? beer was definitely a mistake. He found Nasir gripping the kitchen counter top, knuckles white from the pressure. He was shaking a little and his eyes were shut tight against the world.

“How long have you felt like this? I didn’t think you had ever thought about a guy that way before? Unless you’ve been living a double life and those girls you’ve dated were all a clever ruse?” Agron’s hand flattened against Nasir’s back between the shoulder blades and relaxed a bit when he felt a short breathy laugh escape.

“I’ve never felt this way about a man before.” Nasir turned, his face flushed, and Agron dropped his hand to his side. “I suppose I have always known it was you. The connection we have you know?” Nasir smiled, it was small but it was something at least and his breathing eased. Nasir didn’t need Agron to answer. They were both aware of the bond they had. “But a few months ago something shifted. I started looking at you differently and I was…” Frowning he worried his lip between his teeth.

“Turned on?” Dimples dented Agron’s cheeks and Nasir’s blush deepened. Agron had calmed considerably after his initial shock. Enough to tease his little man again. Agron blushed. He couldn’t quite believe he could think of Nasir as ‘his’ little man now. It was early days though and Nasir was still looking more than a bit freaked. He was fidgeting nervously, the kitchen counter digging into his back. Agron was not making this easy.

Tutting Nasir tried to keep his composure. “Erm, well yeah, but at first I was just scared. Sacred of losing you and I… I couldn’t bear it Agron.” Nasir was shaking again. Emotions colliding. He couldn’t focus on anything but the steady figure in front of him. “You know how much you mean to me. We’ve been friends for so long and if I ruined that I just...”

Before Nasir knew what was happening he was pressed against Agron’s chest. Wrapped up tight in Agron’s arms. There wasn’t any suggestion of anything sexual in the embrace, only comfort and protection. Agron’s essence. Nasir sighed into it and let Agron simply hold him. He lay his head down and took a deep cleansing breath. ‘I’m here. You won’t ever lose me.’ No words were spoken. Agron's touch said it all. Nasir felt a weight lift and he smiled against Agron’s heart.


	5. A perfect date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An absolute massive thank you to citymusings for being an absolute star and helping me so much with my shocking grammar and for your great suggestions! :)

Agron woke feeling sore and stiff. He knew he wasn’t in bed, but it took him a few moments before he realised that he was slouched on the sofa with Nasir tucked under his arm. He squeezed Nasir’s shoulder and placed a soft kiss to his temple before gently manoeuvring the little man so he was fully lying down. Agron stood and cracked his back, taking in the sight of Nasir still sleeping below him. He couldn’t believe how much had changed in one night. 

The clock read 11:36 and Agron groaned. Half the day had gone already. Right. Some quick thinking was needed. Tiptoeing into his bedroom as quietly as possible, Agron picked up his laptop and switched it on. Setting it down on the bed, he stretched out his long limbs, leaning his aching back against the firm headboard. His night had consisted of three different things. He set them out in order in his head while the laptop whirred to life next to him. First, there was fear. Fear of rejection, yes, but most of all it was the fear that if he told Nasir how he had felt about him all this time, he would lose the most important person in his life. 

Nasir hadn’t known Duro for long before he died, but it was sort of because of his brother’s death that he had fallen for Nasir. Agron shuddered. He hated thinking about Duro like that, but the fact of it was that Agron wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for Nasir’s unwavering support the year after his brother’s passing. The year of hell was how he always thought of it. Depression wasn’t something he had usually thought of as a real illness until he experienced it first-hand. He had been inconsolable, lost, and violent even, and for the longest time he wouldn’t accept anybody’s offers of help or comfort. Nasir bided his time. Watched Agron and stayed as close as Agron would allow. He must have known that he was planning to do it, but Agron, even to this day, didn’t know how. Maybe it was the way Agron had said goodbye to him that day Nasir had gone for an audition. It could have been the way Agron’s eyes had looked clearer than they had in months. Agron didn’t know. It didn’t matter. Nasir had known. He had walked two streets away from the apartment before he turned and sprinted back, kicked the locked door in, and snatched the bottle of sleeping pills out of Agron’s grip. Nasir held him while he shook and screamed and cried finally letting the grief rip through him while he was anchored to the ground and reality by Nasir. It was a wakeup call and Agron had slowly got his life back to some form of normality after that, with Nasir always there like his shadow. They never spoke about that day.

Agron sighed and pulled the laptop onto his knee, loading up the internet browser. He typed in a few words and glanced through the door at Nasir who was turning over and shoving his head between two cushions. Agron smiled. Looking at the stunning creature still dosing on the sofa made him think of the second point of the night. Clarity. Nasir wanted him the way Agron wanted Nasir. It was as if someone had pulled open dark blinds that had been covering Agron’s eyes. Subtle details, only from the last few months had begun to take shape and he kicked himself for not picking up on it. A little laugh burst from Agron’s lips. He couldn’t help thinking about the grin that spread across his face when Nasir confessed that he had never been attracted to a man before him.

“Will you stop looking so damn pleased with yourself?” Nasir had hissed.

“Well it’s hard not to feel a little smug. I mean, I turned a straight dude gay! I deserve a fucking medal or something!” Nasir had promptly jabbed his finger into Agron’s ribs.

Nasir moaned a little, like he was starting to wake up. Agron hit a few more keys on the laptop and found the page he was looking for, the website of Nasir’s favourite Indian restaurant. He was going to treat him tonight so he booked a table for two. The booking page had an option to click if the meal was romantic or not, they included candles and flowers if it was. Agron clicked on yes and slid the laptop off his knee again. Drawing his legs up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them and rested his chin in the dip between his knees. The third thing was becoming the trouble maker. Nothing could be that simple right? Couldn’t just be plain sailing.

“I think I’m in love with you.” 

Nasir hadn’t said “I’m in love with you.” Agron knew he was picking, but he couldn’t stop the third thing. Doubt. Oh he didn’t doubt that Nasir was attracted to him, and he knew for a fact that Nasir loved him as a best friend, but as something more? Agron couldn’t help the nagging feeling of doubt wrapping around his spine and threading through his ribs, squeezing and crushing his insides. That one word, ‘think,’ was a fucking thorn in his side. Staring at the rumpled bedding at his feet, Agron took some deep breaths.  
Agron’s eyes widened suddenly and a smile tugged his dimpled cheeks up. Grabbing his phone, he hit speed dial #2 and waited while the phone rang. Nasir was stirring in the other room and Agron watched as he none too gracefully plopped off the edge of the sofa onto his knees, a bit disoriented. The phone connected and Agron kept his voice low.  
“Hey, Spartacus. How’s it going, man?” Without bothering to wait for a reply Agron barrelled on. “You know that favour you owe me? Well I’m calling it in… Yeah, today… Can I borrow it today or… yeah, that’s awesome thanks man… yeah, talk to you later.” Agron snapped his phone shut just as Nasir reached the bedroom door. The little man was rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. He looked sleep warm and a bit crumpled, but Agron couldn’t take his eyes off him. He was the most perfect being on earth.

“Who was that?” Nasir sounded tired, but like his old self. Not the jabbering wreck he had been at the start of last night.

Agron swung his legs off the bed and approached Nasir. It was still early days, so Agron needed to control himself, but gods it was hard not to grab Nasir and fling him on the bed right there and then. Instead, he settled for a lung-crushing hug.

“Ooof.” Nasir was winded by Agron’s gigantic arms. He was motionless in the embrace for a moment and Agron’s held his breath. Nasir’s hands settled in the small of Agron’s back and Agron exhaled and stepped back with a smile.

“Spartacus. Just checking I hadn’t forgotten Mira’s birthday next week. I dunno why he always insists on reminding me.” A little white lie, but he wanted to surprise Nasir with what he had planned. No need for him to know the real details of the phone call.

“Maybe because you always forget!” Nasir chuckled and a shiver ran down Agron’s spine. He was going to need a cold shower if a laugh from Nasir was getting him all riled up.

“Huh? I guess there’s that.” Agron rolled his eyes, which made Nasir laugh even more.

“Erm… are you… are we okay?” Nasir looked shyly at Agron, his cheeks blushed like a peach. Agron smoothed his thumb over Nasir’s left cheek while holding his chin in his hand.

“Yeah, we’re okay.” Agron smiled fondly and enjoyed the feel of soft skin under his fingertips. He never thought he would ever be touching Nasir in this way. He liked it even more than he thought possible. “In fact, we’re great. Go and have a shower and get changed. We’re going out.” Agron released Nasir’s face and bounced happily into the kitchen.

“Out? Out where?” Nasir asked curiously, following closely behind Agron.

“We are going on our first date.” Agron grinned broadly while he flicked on the coffee machine. He pronounces the word ‘we’ with gusto. ‘Agron and Nasir sitting in a tree’ rolls around his head on repeat.

“Really?” The excitement was obvious in Nasir’s reply and Agron grinned harder.

“Yep… and it’s going to be perfect.” ‘It has to be’ he thinks silently. “Go on hurry up.”

Nasir scuttled away into the bathroom.

~~~~

 

After half an hour, Agron is pacing up and down and slapping his hands on his thighs impatiently. 

“Come on! What the hell is taking you so long?”

Agron had changed quickly and washed his face and hands in the sink. He was still casually dressed but his best jeans and a black t-shirt was as smart as Agron knew how to be. The silence from Nasir’s room continued and Agron paced a little quicker.

“I think I can see the street lights coming on!” He said exaggerating wildly. It was only 12:23. But still! Agron wanted to enjoy as much of the day as possible.

Nasir’s door creaked. When it opened and Nasir stepped through, Agron’s eyes widened at the sight. Nasir was dressed in tight black jeans and a black shirt, the neck open so the edges of his collarbones were just showing. A silvery grey waistcoat that hugged him perfectly at the waist finished off the outfit. Nasir had swept his hair off his face and it was wrapped up in a messy bun. He looked incredible. Downright ravishable! Agron’s mouth watered.

“Wow.” If Agron had the ability to form more words in that moment, he knew he would be stammering.

Nasir’s peachy blush turned into a raspberry hue and his eyes drifted up and down Agron’s body, greedily taking in his own stunning view. Agron didn’t have to make any effort at all to look as hot as he was. He just was. His t-shirt wasn’t tight, but the hard lines of muscle were unmistakable under the soft black cotton. The colour brought out the tan of Agron’s skin and his long arms looked golden brown, the fine hairs catching the sunlight. He looked taller somehow and Nasir was pleased, for the first time in his life that he wasn’t the tallest of men. He would never admit it, but there was something about the fact that Agron towered over him, powerful and strong, that turned him on. If he had a bit of a domination kink, so what?

“You too.” Nasir nibbled his bottom lip.

“Let’s go. I’ve got lots planned for us, Little Man.” Agron headed for the front door, Nasir at his side.

As they made their way down the three flights of stairs to the bottom floor of their apartment block, Agron leaned in close to Nasir so that he could feel the warmth of his arm against his. When Nasir stumbled on a broken step, he fell forward, but Agron caught hold of his hand just in time. Agron didn’t let go of Nasir’s hand and they kept on walking. ‘So far so good.’ Agron thought.

It was sunny outside, but not too warm. A light breeze made the trees sway lazily around them. Keeping a firm grip on Nasir’s hand, Agron led the way down the street towards a large warehouse. He looked at Nasir out of the corner of his eye and laughed at the look of confusion on his face. Agron walked a little faster and positioned himself so that Nasir had to walk a little behind him.

“Is this where you take all your dates?” Nasir asked, peeping curiously over Agron’s shoulder.

“Only the best ones.” Looking behind him, he smiled. “So only you so far.”

Agron had dropped Nasir’s hand and was now directly in front of him, turning the dials of a padlock that was fastened to the sliding door of the warehouse. The lock clicked open. Agron took hold of the handle near the floor and dragged the metal door upwards in one swift movement. Nasir couldn’t help but lick his lips at the way Agron’s muscles bulged through the sleeves of his t-shirt.

Inside, the warehouse was dark, but Nasir could see faint outlines of large objects covered in cloth. When Agron switched on large neon lights, Nasir realised that the objects were cars. Agron strolled over to a row of hooks fixed to the wall and took a set of keys.

“Spartacus and Crixus started buying old cars and fixing them up. You remember them mentioning it a couple of months ago?”

“Yeah, I remember.” Nasir hadn’t known how serious they had been, but from the look of it this was turning into quite the project. He moved in between covered cars and absently ran his hand over them, feeling the solid weight underneath.

“Well, they finished some a week or so ago and we’re going to take one for a spin.” Agron tugged at the edge of the cloth nearest to him and watched Nasir closely. He tugged some more and the cloth revealed one bright headlight. Nasir took hold of the fabric and looked up expectantly at Agron who nodded. They both moved their arms up at the same time and the car was suddenly uncovered.

It was molten black, liquid darkness edged with chrome so glossy it looked almost alive. It was a ’67 Chevrolet Impala.

Nasir was gobsmacked. He circled the car touching every inch and smiling to himself. Agron made a promise that his only mission in life from this day on was to be able to make Nasir smile like that.

“Agron, it’s beautiful!” He beamed, now standing close to Agron again.

“I knew you’d love it. It reminds me of you, I guess…” Agron coughed, a little self-conscious at voicing his feelings, and went around to the driver’s side. “Your Dad used to have one when you were a kid, didn’t he?”

“Yeah… I cried when he sold it, but I hadn’t known then that he had used the money from the car to buy tickets for me and my bro to get out of Syria. Still… I never forgot that car. She was black too.” Nasir didn’t look up at Agron, but let his eyes sweep lovingly over the car soaking up every detail. The car stirred up memories Nasir had buried a long time ago. Happy memories of himself and his brother scrabbling around in the back seat of their father’s car play fighting and laughing. He could remember how the car smelled. Musty and sweet like leather and sand. He remembered his father’s eyes in the wing mirror, looking at his boys, creases at the corners of his dark eyes. They had all been happy once. After he had left Syria he had never seen his father again. He had died from a fever a year later.

Nasir placed the palm of his hand flat on the bonnet, the paintwork warm under his skin. Agron was the only one he had ever talked to about his childhood. That he would remember such a small detail like this meant more to Nasir than Agron would ever know.

“Let’s see how she runs.” Agron knew Nasir didn’t like to talk about his father and had worried that the car would make Nasir sad or annoyed… he wasn’t sure. But Nasir was grinning like the Cheshire cat and was petting the Impala like it was a big sleepy jaguar. Agron hoped he would experience those caresses before too long.

They both climbed in and moaned simultaneously at the luxurious comfort of the black leather seats. 

“Not that I would ever tell him, but Crixus did one hell of a job fixing up this car.” Agron pulled his seatbelt across his chest. He felt a bit - well more than a bit - cramped in the car, but he would put up with it. The date was going according to plan and Agron had no cause to complain.

“This is Crixus’ car?! And he is letting you drive it?” Nasir clicked his seatbelt in place and turned to face Agron who was looking sheepish.

“Erm… well, he doesn’t actually know about this.” Placing the key in the ignition, but not turning it, Agron started adjusting the seat back to give his legs more room. This might be a treat for Nasir but Agron’s height and build really weren’t suited to this car. The seat moved back a bit, then forward a bit over and over until Nasir reached over and grasped the back of the headrest and clicked the seat in place. 

“What do you mean he doesn’t know?” Agron attempted to adjust his seat again, but Nasir smacked his hand away. “Stop that and answer the question. He’s gonna kill you right?”

“Nah, well not if he doesn’t find out.”

“Are we like… stealing his car?” Nasir questioned worriedly, but there was a hint of something else in his tone. Excitement?

Agron cocked an eyebrow and looked at Nasir. 

“No. Spartacus is covering for me. I sort of helped him out with… something a while ago and he owed me a favour. When I saw the Impala, I mentioned borrowing it. I was still going to surprise you with it, but I didn’t think it would be a date back then.” Agron blushed a little and slid his fingers lightly over Nasir’s bare forearm. “Anyway, I asked Spartacus earlier and he told me the combination to get in here. What Crixus doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

Both the men laughed. Crixus and Agron had always fought. They respected the hell out of each other and would never admit how much they both enjoyed their fierce banter, but Nasir was sure Crixus would burst a blood vessel if he knew about this. Still, it sent a bolt of electricity down his spine thinking that Agron would do something like this for him.

Agron turned the key and the Impala roared to life, the engine growling happily. Agron put her into gear and released the clutch, pressing his foot on the gas. They crawled slowly forward. They had moved maybe two feet forward before the car spluttered and the engine cut out. Shaking his head Agron turned the key in the ignition, once, twice, but by the third attempt all he heard was the choking sound of the engine failing to come back to life. He slammed his hands down on the wheel and cursed loudly. Nasir threw his head back and laughed as Agron scowled.

“That fucking Gaul!” Agron yelled and looked at Nasir despairingly. “I guess we’re gonna have to walk, baby.” Shit. It just slipped out. Agron ran his hand over his eyes and turned a violent shade of red. “I’m sorry… I… It just… I didn’t mean to call you that.”

“Don’t be sorry. It was nice.” Nasir frowned at Agron’s reaction. They were on a date after all. Agron undid his seatbelt and got out of the car and Nasir followed suit. Agron was cursing under his breath and Nasir wasn’t sure if it was because of the pet name he had just used or that the car had broken down.

“Looks like we will have to walk to our next destination. It’s not far but, fuck it, I really wanted to take you in the car.” Agron flipped the sheet over the car and they both walked out into the city again. A deep line was etched on Agron’s forehead as he shut the warehouse door and closed the lock. 

Nasir was feeling more and more confused. Agron seemed conflicted between still being Nasir’s best friend and being something more. And he was taking the little hiccup in the day harder than he should have been. Yes, Nasir was disappointed that they weren’t cruising through the streets in that beautiful beast, but he was happy to be with Agron, no matter what they were doing. But now Agron seemed distracted. Nasir edged closer to Agron as they began walking towards somewhere unknown and his fingers slipped easily into the bigger man’s. The frown line smoothed out and Agron visibly relaxed.

“Where are we going now?” Nasir asked curiously.

“Wait and see. It’s a great place for a date, I think. It’s the first time I have taken anybody here for a date… again. You should feel very privileged, Nasir. Special treatment!” Agron chuckled, Nasir bumped his shoulder into Agron’s side and the mood lightened.

~~~~~

Nasir knew where they were going, but he didn’t let on. The park at the centre of the city was one of Nasir’s favourite places. The little gravel paths were lined with cherry blossom trees and at this time of year the soft pink petals would just be starting to fall, covering the ground in a floral scented carpet. There were hidden pools filled with coy and shimmering goldfish and at the centre of the park was an ornate fountain. Nasir loved water and nature and he knew that Agron knew that. He was doing all of this for Nasir. To make him happy. It was working.

“Almost there. Are you hungry?” Agron squeezed Nasir’s fingers, breaking him out of his daydream.

“Yeah, I’m starving.”

They crossed the street and Nasir’s face lit up when the wrought iron gates of the park came into view. The cherry blossoms were brighter than he had ever seen them. It must be because Agron was smiling so widely at him. 

“I love this place.” Nasir sighed and let go of Agron’s hand to touch the nearest tree. The bark was rough, but cool to the touch, and Nasir breathed in deeply.

Agron strolled over to the nearest food vendor and bought two hotdogs and two bottles of water. He watched Nasir from a distance as he walked through the trees, looking up at birds and laughing as a squirrel dashed past his feet. The sun shone in his hair and his eyes were bright and wide. Agron could forget about the car now and concentrate on this part of the date. He wanted it to be perfect.

“Here, come sit down.” He called out to Nasir as he plonked his butt down on the grass and crossed his legs. Nasir jogged over and sat down next to Agron their knees touching.  
They ate in comfortable silence looking at each other occasionally.

A gaggle of geese waddled past heading for the pool at the edge of the grass where they were sitting. Nasir threw the end of his hotdog bun to the geese and they all flocked towards them squawking in hopes of more food.

“Shoo, that was all I had!” Nasir tried to reason with the geese but they kept advancing on him their beaks opening and closing menacingly.

Agron stood and waved his arms in the air flapping them wildly. He ran at the geese and herded the angry birds down to the water and away from Nasir who was roaring with laughter. Agron turned and laughed along with Nasir.

“You have goose shit on your ass!” Nasir gasped between desperate breaths of air.

“The fuck...?” He spun his head around to get a better view of his ass and huffed with frustration. “Damn fucking geese!” Grabbing the napkin from his hotdog Agron wiped his jeans but only managed to wipe the stain in more.

Nasir wiped tears from his eyes and managed to stop laughing.

“You sure showed them who was boss!” Nasir stood and looked up at Agron who was frowning. Again.

“Huh, yeah.” He paused like he wasn’t sure what he was going to say but then the frown melted from his face and the moment passed. “The fountain is pretty cool here. You want to go there next?”

Nasir nodded. Agron didn’t take his hand.

~~~~~

The fountain was the centre of the park. The heart of it. Children ran around it in circles dragging giant bubble wands leaving iridescent floating shapes in the air. Nasir popped one with the tip of his finger and smiled at Agron. And just like that the spell was broken and Agron was back to normal. He took a coin from his pocket and placed it in Nasir’s hand. His skin felt hot and a little damp. It was the first time that Nasir realised that Agron was nervous. Agron and nervous just didn’t go together.

“You have to spin around three times and then hold the coin up, make a wish and then throw it into the fountain.”

“Spin round three times?” Nasir had thrown coins into this fountain hundreds of times but he had never had to spin around first.

“It’s how my oma… my grandma taught me and Duro as kids. ‘Boys,’ she would say, ‘Boys, you must spin around three times. Get good and dizzy, so that when you stop your wish will be the only clear thing in your mind. That way you will know that it is true.’ She was a genius, my oma.”

Nasir nodded in solemn agreement. He liked hearing Agron use his mother tongue.

Stepping up to the edge of the fountain, Nasir held the coin tightly. No amount of dizziness could tell him what his wish was. There was already one thing he had in mind. He smirked at Agron who winked back. 

He closed his eyes. Nasir spun once. He spun twice. The third time, he opened his eyes and threw the coin in front of him and it landed in the water with a plop. He heard Agron call out to him a split second before he felt himself falling forward. He had somehow forgotten to untangle his legs on his third spin and now he was falling alarmingly towards the water. His hands braced against the marble wall snapping his wrists back painfully, but he was grateful at least that he hadn’t gone headfirst. Agron grabbed his shirt collar and his shoulder and man handled Nasir so that he was sitting on the wall.

“Fucking hell! Are you okay? Here let me see.” He held Nasir’s wrists gently and turned them over inspecting them closely. Nasir studied Agron’s face. The weirdness had come over him again. Nasir didn’t know what he was doing wrong, but he had the feeling that something about the ‘date’ was off. Agron was tense and it was more than just first date nerves.

“I’m okay. Just a clumsy idiot. That’s twice I’ve nearly fallen over today.” He took his hands out of Agron’s and changed their position so that he was holding Agron’s hands instead. “You were there to catch me though.” 

Their eyes met. Nasir shivered at the dark lustful look that he saw in Agron’s dusky jade green eyes. He leaned in. Closing the distance between them. Everything around them faded. The sound of children laughing and dogs barking was replaced by silence and Agron breathing long and slow. Nasir saw Agron lean in mirroring Nasir.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Agron moved away and Nasir blinked. He hadn’t just imagined that. Agron wanted to kiss him, but pulled away from him. Huh. Agron checked Nasir’s wrists once more, checking for damage but finding none. He felt tense and Nasir could feel it coming from Agron’s fingertips.  
Agron stood up and held his hand over his eyes, shielding them from the sun. Nasir stayed seated and blinked a few more times for good measure.

“Okay, if you want, we can get out of here. Still plenty more things to do yet.” The sun is shining on Agron’s face, blurring his features, but Nasir could see that his dimples were smooth, almost invisible, meaning the cheerful tone in his voice was forced. Nasir really started to worry then. If Agron was having second thoughts… after last night it didn’t seem possible. “Come on, stop dreaming and let’s go.”

Nasir shook the thought from his mind. He was having a great day regardless of Agron’s weird mood. They walked side by side and strolled casually out of the park.

~~~~~

“Oh, Agron, you’re spoiling meeee!”

Agron bit his lip and shook with laughter as Nasir pretended to swoon and made goofy doe eyes at him. Yes, it was cheesy and cliché, but if it aint broke don’t fix it. A classic date location. The fun fair.

“Hey, this place has been a winner for me in the past.” Agron led the way through the crowds of people swirling around the fairground carrying candyfloss and sugar apples.

“Oh really?” Not jealous at all. Yeah, sure. Nasir found his hand reaching for Agron’s possessively.

“Um… in high school maybe.” Agron stuck his tongue out and smiled. The dimples were there, deep and gorgeous and Nasir breathed easier. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was on a date with his best friend, and the small detail that it was his first ever date with a man. He was used to being in charge on dates. He took the lead and did the whole wine and dine thing. It was nice to be the one being looked after for once. And Agron was acting like his normal dopey self again.

“Hey, let’s go on the ghost train!” Agron boomed and dragged Nasir towards the ride that looked less than stable. They climbed up into one of the cars and pulled the bar over their laps. Agron swung an arm over Nasir’s shoulders and Nasir leaned into him.

The car jolted forward and they went into a dark tunnel. Agron laughed and made spooky noises but noticed after a minute that Nasir was quiet and pressing more into Agron’s side. Skeletons and ghouls were flying overhead and the noise in the enclosed space was deafening with groans and screams echoing all around them. Strobe lighting flashed and Agron glanced down at Nasir. He had his eyes screwed shut and his hands were gripped tight on the bar on his knee. He tried to ask Nasir what was wrong, but he couldn’t hear his own voice so he just slipped his arm further around Nasir and patted his arm.  
The ride seemed to go on forever. Agron cursed every time something new and horrific jumped out at them. Nasir hated every minute of it and Agron’s bad mood was getting worse. He just couldn’t do anything right. 

Eventually, the rickety car swept out into the light of day and Agron tapped Nasir on the knee and lifted up the bar. They climbed out and Nasir blushed.

“Sorry, I just really hate those things. Ghost trains, those weird dungeons, and those places with people made of wax. They freak me out. Sorry.”

“I’m sorry. I dragged you on it without thinking. I’m such an idiot.” He mumbled the last sentence, but Nasir caught it. He opened his mouth to tell Agron he was so, so wrong, but Agron continued before he had the chance. “I booked a table at that Indian place you like. It’s for 6:00, so we should make a move.”

“Oh, Raj’s! Awesome, I haven’t been there in ages! Thanks!” Nasir was still reeling over Agron’s last comment, but didn’t want Agron to feel bad. Agron was taking everything to heart today. “But we aren’t going anywhere till you’ve won me one of those awful stuffed toys from hook the duck!” He nudged his hip into Agron’s and they both laughed.

~~~~~~~

Agron peered over his menu at Nasir. His tongue was between his teeth and his eyebrows were drawn together trying to decide what dish he was going to order. Sitting next to Nasir was a giant cuddly giraffe. Agron snorted. The toy had caught Nasir’s eye at the fair and Agron had made it his mission to win it for him. Nasir protested, telling him that one of the smaller toys would be fine and that it was only a joke that he wanted Agron to win one for him, but Agron’s middle name was Stubborn. He probably spent double the actual price of the bloody giraffe trying to win it, but eventually his duck had been the winning one and Nasir had his prize. Agron decided that he was awesome. He had told Nasir this repeatedly.

“Yes, you are awesome.” Nasir spoke from behind the menu. He could just tell what Agron was thinking by the look on his face. Nasir tutted and flashed a smile at the big dope. “I’m getting a korma. What about you?”

Agron laughed and felt happier than he had all day. The waiter came and took their orders and Nasir ordered them two more beers. They weren’t driving home after all and Nasir wanted to get Agron a bit tipsy.

The conversation flowed easily and they flirted back and forth. They laughed and Agron rubbed his leg along Nasir’s calf, smiling sweetly at Nasir. The food was amazing and they both ate from each other’s plates. That was nothing new, but somehow, because this was a date and not them just hanging out, it felt more intimate… more special. Agron leaned over the table and brushed a strand of Nasir’s hair that had fallen loose behind his ear. Nasir pressed his cheek against Agron’s lingering hand and he felt the familiar rush of arousal. He shifted in his seat, trying not to be too obvious. 

“I’m going to order two of those ice cream things that come inside a mango or an orange.” Agron sat back and let his eyes drift below Nasir’s waist. “Think we both need to cool down a bit… Oh, Jupiter’s cock!”

“What?” Nasir turned to look at what had caught Agron’s attention. “Oh.”

Crixus and Naevia were heading in their direction. Naevia waved enthusiastically, while Crixus looked like he would rather be in hell than bothering to greet Agron.  
“Hey guys! How funny we are all here at the same time. Mind if we join you? It’s packed in here. Scoot up, Aggy.” Naevia sat down next to Agron keeping her boyfriend as far away from his nemesis as possible.

“Actually…” Agron began, but Crixus let out what could only be described as a growl.

“What the fuck is that?” He pointed at the giraffe sitting next to Nasir. Nasir pulled it onto his knee, moving over for Crixus, and wrapped an arm around it. Crixus sat down and scowled at Agron.

“Agron won it for me at the fair.” He smiled in Agron’s direction, but Agron was looking at something on the tablecloth in front of him. He tapped his fingers on the table and said nothing.

“That’s nice. Crixus won a goldfish for me once, but it died as soon as we got it home, didn’t it baby.” Naevia flicked through the pages of the menu.

Nasir thought about Agron calling him ‘baby’ earlier and willed Agron to look up. but he kept his head bowed.

“The prizes at the fair are a fucking con. And you are my girlfriend, so it’s not fucking weird. Why the fuck would you be winning prizes for Nasir?” Crixus’s gravelly voice didn’t usually bother Nasir like he knew it did Agron, but his words were like sandpaper to him now.

“Oh shit.” Naevia whispered. Her eyes shot to the giraffe, to Nasir, to the candles on the table, to Agron and finally to Crixus. He was looking at his girlfriend wide eyed. She never swore. “Come on honey, we’re going. I’m so sorry, boys.” Naevia leapt up and grabbed Crixus by the elbow dragging him out of the booth.

Nasir heard Naevia say something, but couldn’t hear what it was. Crixus however, “DATE!! HA!” 

Agron groaned and finally raised his head and looked at Nasir. He looked totally defeated and exhausted. It was hard for Nasir because, honestly, he thought the whole thing was hilarious. That Naevia and fucking Crixus of all people had crashed his first romantic meal with Agron was totally typical of them. They were both walking disasters but they fit together. Agron was having trouble seeing the funny side though.

“Fucking hell.” Yes, definitely not seeing the funny side. Agron sighed and asked the nearest waiter for the bill. “I’m knackered, Nasir. Can we go home now?”

Nasir nodded, a little sadly. “Sure we can. Thanks for dinner.”

“It’s fine.” Agron paid for the meals and didn’t say anything more.

They hailed a taxi outside the restaurant and climbed in. Agron took hold of Nasir’s hand and held his fingers on his knee. The ride home was quiet. Agron on one side, Nasir on the other, and a great big bloody toy giraffe in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I wrote the Impala into a Nagron fic - I couldn't help it. SPN is literally taking over everything! It is one gorgeous car! Also I dressed Nasir like Pana was dressed in his interview for The Most Fun You Can Have Dying posted recently on tumblr - he looked too delicious not to copy his outfit!! And I am scared of ghost trains (even lame kids ones) so now Nasir is too! I am a right wuss but there you go! Just a little fact! :p


	6. The best kind of roommates!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir are best friends and now roommates. A drunken Nasir makes Agron question how deep their relationship actually is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! What started as a random idea that was meant to be two parts has turned into this. I have had such an amazing response to it and the comments and kudos mean so much to me! So thank you for reading and I hope the final chapter is okay for you all. Love love! <33

Duro’s Apartment. Six years ago. 

The bass was pumping through the walls. Nasir breathed in the cold air and leaned against the metal bars of the balcony trying to block out the sound of the god awful dance music playing in the room he had just escaped from. It was dark outside with just a red orange glow coming through from the party raging behind him. 

He had met Duro at college six months ago. They started a drama class together which Duro had promptly switched but Nasir had thrived. They had still seen each other around campus though and Nasir liked Duro a lot. He was bouncy. More than anything else, he was happy, kind, funny and generous, but the thing Nasir liked about him the most was that he was so ridiculously bouncy.

“I’m moving out of home! I’m twenty fucking years old, it’s about time right?!” Duro had bounced up and down on the toes of his trainers talking like he couldn’t physically keep the words in. They had been in the corridor between the college library and the dining hall earlier that day when Duro had crept up on Nasir and spun him around by grabbing the crook of his arm.

“That’s awesome Duro.” Nasir had beamed back, laughing a little at how Duro’s dreadlocks hopped up and down on his head, keeping time with his bouncing feet.

“So, there’s gonna be a party tonight, a housewarming. It’s going to be a bit wild. Five lads living in a tiny apartment…” Duro had given Nasir a knowing smile and tapped his nose “but it’s my first taste of freedom, you’re gonna come right? Hey, you can finally meet my bro, oh you will love him! Here’s the address dude. See you at eight.”

Nasir looked down at the crumpled paper in his hand. He hadn’t had the chance to accept the invitation before Duro had disappeared, bouncing away down the hallway.

The sliding doors that led to the balcony opened, a flood of sound knocking Nasir out of his thoughts, the sound was muffled again when the door clicked shut again.

“Sorry, pretty loud in there.” Nasir turned and had to look up at the man who had joined him in his little sanctuary. Well built, an athlete’s physique, he made Nasir feel like a doll in comparison. He looked to be a few years older than Nasir but only by a few years. The man smiled, bright and wide, dimples transforming his face into something ethereal and he folded his long arms across his chest, protecting his barely covered body from the cold. “Am I disturbing you?”

“Nah, I was just getting some air. Erm, I’m Nasir.” Nasir held out his hand for a hand shake.

“Nasir!” The man grabbed hold of Nasir’s hand and pulled him into a hug, slapping him firmly on the back. “You know my brother Duro. He told me how you saved his life in his drama class, says you were the only one who kept him sane. Thanks man. Oh sorry, I’m Agron.”

Agron released Nasir and took a step back, laughing and rubbing his arms with his hands, an attempt to warm up in the cool night air. 

“No, I didn’t do anything really. Duro just wasn’t into the acting thing like I was so I suppose I just tried to help him figure out what he really wanted to do. I just talked so I didn’t really do…”

“Hey now, don’t be so fucking modest.” It seemed swearing ran in the family. “Duro’s always flitted from interest to interest and he told me it was because of you he got on the right track. Who knew my little brother had a flare for Environmental Sciences, huh? I owe you one.”

Nasir shrugged and smiled. Agron was as nice as his brother. They both just had a certain charm that made everyone around them feel automatically at ease. 

“Really I didn’t do anything. I kind of got caught up in Duro’s orbit. I couldn’t have ignored him even if I tried.” 

“Yeah, Duro is impossible to ignore, I’ve tried for twenty years and no luck.” Agron sighed dramatically. “He thinks a lot about you though, said you are really great at acting. ‘Real fucking talented’ if you want me to quote him.”

“No, no, no, no. I… it’s good of him to say so, but really I’m just starting out at this. I only started the course three months ago and so far… I mean I enjoy it, but I think his words are a bit strong. Nasir unconsciously pulled his hair out of his loose ponytail, needing something to do with his hands to make him feel less awkward.

“Er…” Agron coughed and his eyes widened, the tip of his tongue touching the edge of his mouth. “You… I think you need to have more faith in your ability, dude. Not that I’ve seen you in anything but from what my bro’s told me you really have something. He said your performance of, fuck what did he say, oh, Hamlet right? Yeah you got a standing ovation in class didn’t you? He wouldn’t stop going on about it. That’s amazing.”

“Oh.” Nasir felt his face go red. On stage he could transport himself into the characters and the world of the play, he was fearless there. But in the real world, he was embarrassed about how much he loved the theatre and he definitely couldn’t take a compliment. This guy was shovelling them out by the bucket load. “Yeah, thanks.”

They fell into a comfortable silence. The sounds of muffled music and the cars on the street below them were somehow soothing. It was strange. It felt almost like they had known each other forever. 

“So, you’re not enjoying the party? Why’re you out here on your own?” Breaking the quiet, Agron leaned his back against the balcony bars next to Nasir. There were goose bumps prickling up his arms. Nasir took a swig of his beer.

“It’s fine, good, just not really my kind of music. I’m more into metal and rock so this stuff hurts my ears.” Nasir looked through the glass at the throngs of bodies writhing to the beat and shuddered. “Yeah, and I don’t dance either.”

“You like metal and you can’t dance. Are you sure you’re Duro’s friend and not mine?!” Agron raised his eyebrows.

“I never said I couldn’t dance, I said I don’t.” Nasir said in a mock defense.

“I bet a few beers would get you going. Even I have to admit I’m a bit of a drunk dancer, we should test the theory sometime. If you want, I mean. There is a band I’ve been meaning to see if you’re up for it. Better than this shit.” Agron nodded towards the apartment.

“Yeah sounds good. Here let me give you my number.” Nasir took Agron’s phone when he pulled it out of his jeans pocket and typed in his number. “What’s the band called?”

Agron shuffled a bit and took his phone back. “Erm… they’re really good. My friend Mira sent me a demo they did. Great shredding guitar solos and the singer isn’t bad, I think there are some small record company execs coming to the show so…”

“Agron, what’s the band called?” Nasir smiled at Agron’s ramblings.

“Apparently they are going on a tour around Australia later this year, um so, they’re called Glummmfy Hmmle…” Agron said behind his hand. Nasir could see from behind Agron’s fist that he was biting back a laugh.

“I didn’t catch that.” Nasir pulled Agron’s arm down, laughing along with him. “Come on, tell me or I won’t go.”

“You might not want to go if I tell you. I think making a friend and losing a one in fifteen minutes will be a new record for me.” Nasir thought he saw a flash of embarrassment pass over the big man’s face but it was gone before he had chance to interpret it.

“It can’t be that bad… right?”

“Glory Hole. The fucking band is called Glory Hole.” Agron blurted out, blushing fiercely.

Nasir doubled over and laughed so hard he dropped his beer on the floor, soaking Agron’s trainers. Tears streamed down his face and he could hear Agron above him, short, unsure bursts of laughter escaping his lips.

“Glory Hole?!” Nasir stood up straight and Agron pushed his shoulder and laughed a bit easier. 

“Yes, it’s ridiculous I know, but they are so fucking awesome. Nasir, honestly they are, okay. You’ll see. You… you still want to go right?” Agron scratched the back of his neck and ran his hand over the short stubble covering his jaw.

The sliding doors of the balcony slid open and the two men turned to see Duro hanging through the door, blow up cactus under one arm, bottle of tequila under the other and a large sombrero perched jauntily on his head. He hiccupped and frowned at his brother and friend who were still shaking with laughter.

“What’s all this?! Agron stop being a friend stealer. Nasir! I want you to meet someone. Come hither.” Slurred words came from Duro and he grabbed the sleeve of Nasir’s shirt, pulling him roughly back towards the party.

“Alright, alright!” Nasir chuckled following Duro, turning his head as he walked through the door he looked at Agron who was leaning against the balcony again. “Hey, let me know about Glory Hole, okay. Give me a call.” 

“What?!” Duro yelled.

Nasir disappeared through the door laughing missing the doe eyed look he had put on Agron’s face.

~~~

Nasir and Agron’s apartment. Six years later.

Nasir clicked the door shut and stood with his back against the solid wood, watching Agron drag his feet into the kitchen and peer inside.

“You want a beer or something?” Agron looked up at Nasir and frowned. “You coming in or what?”

The door was too safe, a thing to ground him from all of the thoughts spinning in his head. He stayed where he was and Agron came to him, holding out the beer like an olive branch. Nasir took the bottle, cool and wet against his fingers.

“You remember when we first met?” He said quickly before Agron had the chance to turn and walk away.

“Course I do. Duro’s housewarming party for when he left home. Why?” Agron placed a hand on the door above Nasir’s shoulder and gulped down a long drink of beer. Nasir tried not to stare at the tempting stretch of neck so close to his mouth.

“Did you… were you asking me out then? When you asked me to go and see that band. You know… THAT band.” Nasir winked and Agron dribbled beer down his chin, wiping it away casually with the back of his free hand.

“Gods, yeah that band.” Agron looked above Nasir’s head, eyes far away and a light grin on his face from the memory. “Yeah, that was my shitty attempt to ask you out. I never was any good at that kind of thing. Anyway, Duro was quick enough to tell me how you’d had your tongue down some girl’s throat at the party and that I was barking up a very straight tree, and that was that. You still enjoyed the band, like I said you would, and I got a best friend out of it so…what’s brought this up anyway?”

“I was just thinking I wish I was back there now. I wish it had been different, I guess.” Nasir shrugged. He wasn’t explaining himself very well. Feeling frustrated he shook his head. Agron flashed his killer grin, obviously not willing to be the first one to bring up the his odd behaviour during their date and it gave Nasir the strength to move away from the door. He ducked under Agron’s arm and went into the living room, kicking off his shoes and plopping onto the sofa. 

“Are you going to tell me why you’ve been acting weird all day?” 

Agron was quiet and Nasir felt a twinge of panic in his heart. ‘Are you having second thoughts?’ He added to himself and craned his head around to watch Agron follow him into the living room.

“I… Fuck Nasir, I’m sorry. The whole day has been one disaster after another. The car broke down, I sat in goose shit, oh before that I called you baby and that… was that too soon? I don’t know. I made you hurt your wrists. Are they okay by the way I forgot to ask?” Agron took hold of Nasir’s wrists and looked at them closely. Nasir was about to speak but once the floodgates on planet Agron opened it was hard to get a word in edgeways. 

“I didn’t know you hated ghost trains, fuck I should know that about you and gods the restaurant was just the icing on the cake! Fucking Crixus. Remind me to kill him the next time I see him.” Agron let out a loud shuddering sigh.” I wanted it to be perfect for you and it was our first, real fucking date and nothing I wanted to go right went fucking right. If you’re having second thoughts I totally understand.”

Nasir had heard enough. He surged forward and clamped his hand over Agron’s mouth. He turned his body on the sofa and lifted his leg over Agron’s lap so he ended up straddling him. Nasir bit his lip to keep from smirking when Agron’s eye’s widened like saucers.

“You need to shut up and listen okay. Nod if you understand.”

Agron nodded and Nasir removed his hand.

“Okay. You are an idiot sometimes, but that’s okay, it’s sweet. But really… you really don’t know how amazing today was?” Nasir laughed and scooted his hips forward a little. Agron gasped and Nasir’s finger tapped his lips demanding silence. 

“You remembered how much my dad’s Impala meant to me, risking your life if Crixus ever found out you were taking it, taking it for me. I never told anyone but you about that car and that must have been years ago, but YOU remembered. Oh, and you can keep calling me baby. I liked it.” Nasir whispered the last line into Agron’s ear, satisfied when Agron shivered.

“You took me to the park that I love and made me laugh. The geese…” Nasir bit his lip as his smile turned into a laugh “my hero saved me from those winged assassins. It was so much fun but you probably missed that cause you were sulking.”

“I was not…”

Agron’s mouth was covered again. Nasir thought it was best to keep it there for the time being.

“When you told me about your Grandmother’s tradition at the wishing fountain, it was beautiful. How much your family means to you. It’s important to carry on family traditions and you shared that with me. I’ll just have to be more careful when I make another wish. And my wrists are fine thanks.”

Agron rolled his eyes.

“Okay next. Taking me to the funfair was probably the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. It was a real date, Agron, like in the movies and you won Pietros for me and…”

“Huh.” The question vibrated against Nasir’s palm.

“That’s what I called the giraffe. Shut up.” Nasir rocked his hips forward. “I don’t like ghost trains, so what? I never told you cause it’s fucking embarrassing and it makes me feel like a little girl. But, saying that I could be tempted on one again. I liked cuddling up to you in the dark and how you put your arm around me. Yes, I like cuddling for future reference.”

Agron groaned and Nasir felt the hard line of his dick pressing up against his leg.

“The restaurant was perfect. Okay, maybe having our first romantic dinner interrupted by Nae and Crixus wasn’t ideal but it come on, Naevia’s reaction was hilarious and even you have to admit that the look on Crixus’ face when he found out we were on a date…” Agron blushed deeper at Nasir’s words. “You didn’t need to feel embarrassed or anything…” 

Agron grasped Nasir’s fingers, pulling them from his mouth.

“I wasn’t embarrassed. Of course not, I just wanted it to be per…”

“Perfect, I know. What do you mean?” Nasir sat back so that he was perched on Agron’s knees. “What aren’t you telling me?” 

Agron huffed and looked anywhere but at Nasir. His face was red, mainly because he had been enjoying being pressed tightly against Nasir’s spread legs, but there was something else in the blush upon his cheeks. 

“It’s nothing. I’m just being stupid.” 

Nasir ran his hand down the outside of Agron’s thigh, kneading the firm flesh beneath the soft denim. His thumb and index finger flexed and he squeezed hard.

“Ow! Why’d you pinch me?” He rubbed at his thigh where he had been pinched and finally met Nasir’s eyes. They looked darker than usual, his eyebrows cocked in annoyance, and Agron realised with a heavy heart that he was hurting Nasir, hurting his heart. He put his hands on Nasir’s hips and moved forward to rest their foreheads together.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Agron said softly.

Nasir closed his eyes and sighed.

“It’s just… last night you said that you thought you were in love with me and I suppose I wanted the date to go well so that you would be sure either way. That you loved me or you didn’t. I think that’s why I went a bit nuts today, trying to show you what a good boyfriend I could be…” Agron let out a sarcastic grunt and shook his head “…seems like I still haven’t learnt how to do this kind of thing, huh?”

Nasir looked at Agron for a long time without blinking. His face was so close that he could feel Agron’s breath on his lips. He angled his face to the side and placed a light kiss on the corner of Agron’s mouth. Just a light brush, not lingering, but warm and dry.

“I love you.” he whispered as he pulled away.

Nasir kissed the bridge of Agron’s nose.

“I love you.”

A press of lips to the edge of Agron’s eyebrow.

“I love you.” Nasir spoke louder each time, increasing the firmness of each kiss to equal the firmness of his words.

He kissed each cheek, his mouth opening slightly over the crease of each dimple.

“Agron. I love you, a lot. You big idiot.” He kissed his forehead and stayed there, the warmth of Agron’s skin coating all of his senses in a secure blanket.

Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir’s waist and pulled him close so they were chest to chest. He buried his head into Nasir’s neck and moaned. He nuzzled at the golden curve of skin and ran his tongue upwards to the sensitive patch under Nasir’s ear. 

“I love you. I love you so much and I’m sorry… about today.” Agron nibbled at Nasir’s earlobe and rolled his hips a little.

“You have to stop apologising okay, and you have to relax. I know this is new for us, but it’s not like we don’t know each other. You aren’t perfect and I’m definitely not perfect, but we’re kinda perfect for each other, right? Fuck that was cheesy.”

"Yeah it was. Fuck, you are hot when you are all demanding."

They both laughed and held onto each other tighter.

“I do have one complaint actually.” Nasir leaned back and looked into Agron’s eyes, carding his fingers through the soft brown hair at the base of his boyfriend’s neck.

“Let me have it then. I can take it.” Agron smiled completely back to the cocky man Nasir knew and loved.

“Well…” Nasir rolled his hips, they were both hard, heat coming off them in waves. “I made a wish today and so far it hasn’t come true so…”

“Was it dirty? Cause you know I can help you with that.” Agron’s hips bucked up and Nasir bit his lip and grinned.

“I wished that you would kiss me. You haven’t kissed me yet.” Nasir dragged his fingernails down Agron’s thigh. Just like two nights ago when all of this started. So much had changed between them and they both silently thanked the gods for Nasir’s low tolerance to alcohol.  
“I can help you with that too.” 

It was quick. Nasir felt his face pulled into two big hands, his mouth covered by open lips, sucking slow and deep. Agron’s tongue licked at his closed mouth seeking entrance and groaned when Nasir willingly opened up for him. Their tongues met, swirling together, wet and tasting faintly of beer and each other. Agron threaded his fingers through the glossy black locks of hair that had come loose and tugged at the band holding Nasir’s bun in place. His hair dropped smoothly down his back and Agron stroked it, kissing him harder, possessing him.

Nasir’s skin felt like it was burning under Agron’s touch. Long, gentle fingers strayed down his spine, fingers exploring each bump and dip until they reached Nasir’s ass.

“God you’re beautiful.” Agron spoke into Nasir’s mouth breaking their kiss. He nipped short bites along Nasir’s jaw breathing in Nasir’s scent and feeling dizzy with it. The years he had dreamed about this, the endless nights of want that he believed would be forever denied to him. It was overwhelming to finally have Nasir.

Nasir’s lips were kiss swollen and pink. He licked his tongue along his bottom lip and his eyes glanced down at Agron’s crotch.

“Can I?” He asked cautiously. This was the first of many new lines they were going to cross. There was no going back for them if they continued and a part of Nasir was still afraid.

“Yeah… if you want to, Nasir if it’s too much you know you don’t have… oh god yeah okay” Agron squirmed as Nasir frantically tugged at the button of his jeans.

Agron’s hands were still on Nasir’s ass so he brought them round to return the favour, fingers trembling at the fly on Nasir’s trousers.

“Oh fuck.” Agron cried out as Nasir slid his hands under the waistband his boxers, arching into his stroking fingers. Agron stilled, his hands motionless, he was transfixed by the look of raw lust on Nasir’s face.

“Nasir, fuck that’s good. Harder, okay, faster…”

Considering this was the first time he had done this Agron was surprised at Nasir’s skill. He rubbed at the slit of Agron’s cock, using the hot pre come to ease his hand down and around the throbbing length. He twisted on the upstroke and Agron thought he was going to cause a stroke it felt that fucking good.

“I watched a bit of gay porn.” Nasir panted, somehow knowing what Agron was thinking. “Wanted to be ready… wanted to do this with you.”

Agron could feel himself getting close. He felt like he was in high school, ready to come from the slightest touch and Nasir kept pressing his thumb under the head of his cock just the right way. The fact that he had been half hard all day thinking about doing this didn’t help either.

“Fuck, I’m not gonna last much longer. Let me…” It wasn’t really a question they were past that point now. Agron pulled Nasir’s hands away from his dick and hastily finished unzipping him, freeing Nasir’s weeping cock and pressing it against his own. Nasir began to grind his hips faster, fucking into Agron’s hand, the feel of Agron’s dick on his made his eyes roll back in his head.

“Agron, Agron, Agron…” Nasir chanted like a mantra. He clawed at his lover’s chest clutching the fabric and pulling at it when his hands balled into fists. His head dropped to Agron’s shoulder and he bit into the meat of his neck, his teeth and saliva marking the cotton shirt.

“Kiss me.” Agron pleaded. Their mouths crashed together, teeth clicking, messy and fevered.

“Oh god! Agron…” Nasir came, his face pressed against Agron’s mouth. He gripped Agron’s hands that were still keeping them joined, riding out the waves of pleasure coursing through his body. His hips continued to roll, drawing Agron’s orgasm out of him with a strangled cry of Nasir’s name on his lips.

Nasir collapsed forward, fucked out and exhausted. He tucked his head under Agron’s chin. It was an awkward angle but he felt so good he didn’t care.  
Agron was breathing hard, moving his hands now trapped between their stomachs and wiping them on the sides of his shirt. He kissed the top of Nasir’s head.

Nasir started to laugh, softly at first but soon he was shaking in Agron’s arms.

"What?" Agron asked, frowning slightly.

“That was awesome.” Nasir laughed into the crook of Agron’s neck. “I love you, did I tell you that? We are doing that again.”

Agron lifted Nasir’s face and cupped his cheek, his thumb brushing over his bruised lips. He kissed him gently, lovingly and laughed with him.

“Baby, we’re just getting started.”

FIN


End file.
